Halloween redrum
by theunknowingclaw213
Summary: It's Halloween and a murder and 3 legendaries meet I suck at summaries


Halloween redrum

*Disclaimer I don't own Pokemon durh*.

The legendary Pokemon celebrated Halloween greatly Girantina always throws a Halloween party. Yet there also very scared of Halloween because of a massacre 3 years ago on Hallows eve... They don't talk about it, there's superstition going on if you say the name of the murder then say redrum he'll appear on a mirror. Though it just superstition right that's what goes through keldeo's head he thinks he can take on the murder and let Halloween be alright. Keldeo is going to try to do it tonight so he'll get rid of the murder...

(Keldeo's pov) I woke up groggy, I tried to get up but my thoughts restricted me "wait Its Halloween" I said aloud. "Dang it" i muttered I started walking through the hall and went to the mess hall where most of the legendaries were chatting amongst themselves. Suddenly a blur went passed me then, then I felt something shivering behind me. It was rotom, "why are you running" I asked. "I'm running from the witch" said rotom and It was just shamin warring a witch hat and makeup.

*sighs* "That's not a witch its just shamin" I said. "I know" replied rotom then he slowly walked away looking for phonie.(end of pov)

7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7- 7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7

"Mmmm what should I do for this Halloween" said a unknown voice, "ah yes that's what I was going to do" he said. This was an actual pokemon he was feared by many known for a accident 3-4 years ago. He liked to be in a peaceful state of mind if he wasn't he would be angry and punish whomever disturb him. He didn't like the idea of killing but, if he didn't the problem wouldn't go away he would be less annoyed. It angered him to think of dressing up and going outside for free candy in the dark.

He got his blades ready to hunt, "this is fun" he replied to himself. He of course didn't eat people or pokemon he took them as trophy...there head(s) were trophy.

7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7- 7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7

Keldeo was looking around to see if any legendaries would go to bed, most of them did. He then went to his room went to a mirror he said the murders name then redrum nothing happened... "I guess I'll try in a different way" said a sulking keldeo. "Face-to face combat that's how it is a bloody hell if I die,if I don't Halloween will be continued to be not fun" thought keldeo. He then went to the first site were there are rumors of him hunting there so he went to the first spot but, he was being followed.

-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7 -7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-

made it to the first part/spot of the accident 3-4 years ago. He spotted new prey large teen with green eyes kinda spiky hair, his gun is automated so it locked on to him then he the pleasant sound of PEW the gun fired. The teen fell down but, not dead then he went over and stitched the boy's face into a creepy smile. Then he fled doing it to more poor souls.

-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7 -7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7

Keldeo didn't know how to help but then he noticed he was being followed so he used water gun on a bush. I'M ALL WET said a pokemon from behind the bush keldeo recognized that voice it was meloetta, she stumbled out glaring daggers at keldeo. Then victini came out of the bush 2nd, "what are you doing here" barked keldeo, "we saw you leave and wanted to see where you were going" replied victini. Fine you can stay but, take the bodies to the hall medical room they did do that. They found no more bodies in the second area only silence.

-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7 -7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-

saw 3 legendaries and went in for the kill he sprang towards the colt. He slashed him then used thunder keldeo was greatly affected. He started stumbling backwards and glared at the murder and charged him with sacred sword in resolution form. It was who threw keldeo backwards and hurt him bad then came the worst part knocked keldeo in a cave that slopes down so he couldn't get out. Melloetta and victini tried to help him but had no use In doing they also got knocked in. Goodbye is all they heard then a shuriken came flying at them and hit keldeo's arm he tried hold back the pain but, that didn't help. He was unlucky threw 2 more shuriken 1st hit keldeo near the heart area and got deep in, 2nd hit melloetta's arm and it started bleeding. Victini was pissed of he created the strongest fire blast and he heard a thud then grabbed melloetta and ran while grabbing keldeo with psychic then teleported to the hall.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keldeo... Wasn't so lucky he died shortly after being in the hospital the shuriken went to far in and he died but he was remembered by a grave and a small statue next to it for keldeo. Melloetta and all of keldeo's friends were sad they got over mourning long after but, victini vowed to kill the murder no matter what it takes...

A/N so what do you think and sorry for publishing it after Halloween


End file.
